Drabbles del asombroso yo
by Blanquines
Summary: Una corta pero asombrosa serie de drabbles sobre diferentes épocas y situaciones del maravilloso y asombroso Gilbert A.K.A. Prusia.
1. I

**Vuelvo al ataque con más drabbles (sí, ya sé que últimamente no escribo otra cosa) y estos en especial están dedicados a mi prusiana roboticmixie, que es su cumpleaños y se los dedico a ella.**

**En estos drabbles uso de nuevo los nombres humanos, espero que no os importe y que os gusten.**

* * *

Gilbert subió con sus cortas piernas una gran roca, desde donde observó todo su alrededor, con cara de superioridad y poniendo las manos en las caderas, en pose de héroe .Al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a andar por toda la roca declarándose dueño y señor de ella, hasta que se resbaló y cayó rodando de ella, dándose un fuerte golpe en el suelo, que se encontraba unos metros más abajo.

Frotándose las costillas se puso de pie y un sonido le llamó la atención. Miró hacia abajo, que era de donde venía dicho sonido, y al lado de su pie vio un pequeño polluelo. Se acuclilló y lo cogió con cuidado con ambas manos.

— ¿Te has caído del nido? —el pollito pió de nuevo y al chico le pareció que decía que sí a su pregunta—.¡Yo te cuidaré! Te llamarás… te llamarás… ¡Gilbird! — puso cara de satisfacción y se fue de allí con el pollito en las manos, decidido a convertirlo en su amigo.


	2. II

**Vuelvo al ataque con más drabbles (sí, ya sé que últimamente no escribo otra cosa) y estos en especial están dedicados a mi prusiana roboticmixie, que es su cumpleaños y se los dedico a ella.**

**En estos drabbles uso de nuevo los nombres humanos, espero que no os importe y que os gusten.**

* * *

Gilbert estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando a la pequeña cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, en la que estaba durmiendo un pequeño niño niño se lo había encontrado hace menos de una semana pululando por el bosque y, desde entonces, había estado cuidando de él. Sería su hermano pequeño y él le educaría para que fuese casi igual de maravilloso que él, pero no igual ni más porque eso era imposible.

Sonrió y salió en silencio de la habitación, dejando al rubio durmiendo plácidamente, pensando cómo sería su futuro con su nuevo hermanito

* * *

**Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que el rubio es Ludwig A.K.A. Alemania. Un besito.**


	3. III

**Vuelvo al ataque con más drabbles (sí, ya sé que últimamente no escribo otra cosa) y estos en especial están dedicados a mi prusiana roboticmixie, que es su cumpleaños y se los dedico a ella.**

**En estos drabbles uso de nuevo los nombres humanos, espero que no os importe y que os gusten.**

* * *

Estaba acuclillado detrás de un arbusto, mirando al interior de la casa atentamente. El señorito podrido había salido y en la casa solo estaba Elizabeta, haciendo las tareas que le habían dejado. Y allí estaba él, mirando cómo ella trabajaba.

Gilbird comenzó a piar y el prusiano le chistó y se escondió mejor al ver que la húngara se asomaba por la ventana para ver qué era ese ruido. Cuando la chica se volvió a meter dentro Gilbert se fue sin hacer ruido, deseando que no le hubiese visto, no era nada glamuroso que le vieran espiar desde detrás de un arbusto.

Al notar cómo se movían unas ramas Elizabeta sonrió. Seguro que Gilbert se había ido después de pasarse la mañana mirando como trabajaba, creyendo que no sabía que lo hacía cada vez que Roderich se iba de casa. Ese albino idiota…


	4. IV

**Vuelvo al ataque con más drabbles (sí, ya sé que últimamente no escribo otra cosa) y estos en especial están dedicados a mi prusiana roboticmixie, que es su cumpleaños y se los dedico a ella.**

**En estos drabbles uso de nuevo los nombres humanos, espero que no os importe y que os gusten.**

* * *

El prusiano llegó al cementerio muy serio y cabizbajo. En esa fecha siempre estaba triste aunque intentaba ocultárselo a los demás, aunque sabía que al menos su hermano lo notaba.

Recorrió el camino hasta la tumba sin fijarse en nada, después de tantos años ya se lo sabía de memoria y no le hacía falta hacerlo. Al llegar se quedó un rato de pie frente a ella y, al ver que unas personas se acercaban poniendo en peligro la soledad que en ese momento tanto apreciaba, se cerró bien el abrigo y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Te echo de menos, viejo— se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, soltando una solitaria lágrima.

* * *

**Quizás no hayáis caído pero la tumba que va a visitar es la de Fritz y espero que los que lo hayáis echo no me queráis pegar.**


	5. V

**Vuelvo al ataque con más drabbles (sí, ya sé que últimamente no escribo otra cosa) y estos en especial están dedicados a mi prusiana roboticmixie, que es su cumpleaños y se los dedico a ella.**

**En estos drabbles uso de nuevo los nombres humanos, espero que no os importe y que os gusten.**

* * *

Llevaba horas encerrado en una habitación oscura, sucia, húmeda y silenciosa y no parecía que le fuesen a sacar de allí pronto. Tenía el uniforme rasgado y sucio, la chaqueta se la habían quitado y la poca ropa entera que le quedaba no le protegía del frío que hacía en la habitación, por lo que temblaba mientras andaba por la estancia intentando entrar en calor.

Creyó oír unos pasos en el pasillo y se acercó a la puerta para intentar oírlo mejor, si es que no había empezado a delirar. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y los oyó cada vez más fuertes y cercanos. ¡Por fin alguien iba a sacarle de allí! Aunque no es que necesitase ayuda para salir de allí, solo era que su maravillosa persona aún no lo había intentado.

Se colocó en el otro extremo de la habitación mientras abrían la puerta. Una figura alta se recortó contra la luz del pasillo. Era Ivan y llevaba algo en las manos, una bandeja, que dejó en el suelo al lado de la entrada.

— Vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Considera esta habitación tu cuarto desde ahora— el ruso le sonrió poniendo cara de niño pequeño e inocente y cerró la puerta, dejándole completamente solo de nuevo.


End file.
